Love Hate Relationships Are So Not Fun
by Ditzy-Dreamer
Summary: Let me know if you have any ideas! So far a oneshot! Please R&R Ditz
1. Chapter 1

Zane's point of view

I was sitting in my living room doing some homework for business class when I heard the front door open and shut within two seconds.

"Hello?" I called throughout the house. Hearing no response I walked towards the door, bracing myself for whatever could be waiting around the corner. Most likely someone who wanted to yell at my dad.

But nothing could have prepared me for seeing Rikki covered in blood standing in the doorway, shaking in her shoes.

"Rikki, honey. Are you okay?" I asked as she turned around startled.

"Zane," she said her voice cracking in the middle of my name. "H-h-he, he," I watched as she began to cry. What looked like at least the second time tonight.

"Who the hell did this to you?" I asked, her voice quivering as she tried her hardest to answer me.

"He tried, he tried to hurt me," she said her voice coming in small gasps of air. "But I left." She say shaking her head. "I didn't let him get what he wanted." Her eyes searched mine as I stared into hers, "Do you hate me, Zane?" she asked.

"Hate you for what?" I asked as I intertwined my fingers in her hair. "Why would I ever hate you?" I asked her as I walked her up the stairs stopping and picking her up when the white carpet started and the hardwood floor stopped.

**_Half and hour later_**

**__**I was wrapping up Rikki's wrist. She must have sprained it pretty badly but she was trying to hold herself together as best as she could.

"Do you remember the fight that we had last night?" she asked. I looked up at her, she continued when I did. "I'm sorry." She said. "But you're going to hate me," she said. I began to open my mouth to object, but she continued too fast. "I went to Will this morning. I needed to talk to someone. I was upset. Nothing happened for a while until he kissed me. Saying that he broke up with Bella for me and that I should do the same with you. I said no of course." She said her eyes darting all over the floor. "I said that I loved you too much to break up with you." She began to shake her head and I wrapped my arms around her whispering in her ear.

"I love you, too." I whispered. "And I don't hate you at all."

**I have no idea where in the world I am going with this! I just got the idea so umm . . . yeah! Let me know if I should 'keep and continue' or 'delete it now we don't need this crap filling up the fan fiction sites!' So let me know! Thanks for reading!**

**Ditz**

**P.S. Does anyone else think that my titles are too long? Let me know if you want them shortened!**

**R&R THX A MIL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for such a long wait, I had a local fashion show and photo shoot that I was in so I was a little busy! My spring break starts tomorrow so I will *hopefully* be able to update a ton! Once again thank you to whoever is still reading this story! And thank you to anyone who read and reviewed (and just a heads up I might be doing anther story if you have any ideas that you would like to see on so please let me know!)**

~Flashback~

Rikki's point of view

_Everyone else saw him as a threat, I saw him as protection. Protection from the outer world, from the world where I felt Zane and the girls slowly pulling themselves away from me. I watched as Zane became something else, it wasn't him. It wasn't the old him and it wasn't the new him. I felt so lost. Will thought that he was helping me, but he wasn't. He and Bella belonged together, but I felt as if I was being forced to be more than friends with him. And I didn't want that. Emma was gone and Cleo was so upset about Lewis leaving that I felt so lost._

_And I didn't like that feeling at all._

_Maybe I should call someone, one of my old friends?_

_No, all they see me as is a raped little piece of trash, but that's all I am to them. That's all they see me as now, that's what I had become right before I left. After I was sent away I felt the need for protection, protection from people such as my ex._

_And Zane was that protection._

_When the girls and I became mermaids it hadn't been an accident._

_I knew Louise, and she had asked me to do that for her._

_She said that I had to destroy the moon pool. And I was the only one who could do it . . ._

_Because I am the moon pool._

_I felt bad after it was destroyed, but I wasn't mad at Zane for it, he did what I couldn't do after I became a mermaid. Because I became attached to it._

_But he destroyed me, but he then rebuilt me. Saving me from the death that the moon pool had suffered, but if I was the moon pool, and I'm being rebuilt . . ._

_Than the moon pool is also being rebuilt._

**Sorry for such a short and boring chapter I just felt****_ so_**** bad forgot updating sooner so I will be sure to show you more of the plot line soon!**

_***Bella and Will, Cleo and Lewis, Emma and Ash, Rikki and Zane will all remain or become a couple in this story! DO NOT WORRY!***_

**~Ditz**


End file.
